Water Park
Water Park is the sixteenth and final episode of Season 1 of Malcolm in the Middle and the sixteenth episode overall of the show that first aired on May 21, 2000. Plot Malcolm and Reese spend the day fighting at a water park. Francis gets into a different kind of pool match with Spangler. Dewey stays home with an odd babysitter due to his ear infection. Hal and Lois are trying to enjoy a tropical vacation at a water park. Once the boys ruin that, Lois ragefully yells at her boys at the Liquidator Summary Lois is prepping Hal for a family trip to the water park and unfortunately for Dewey, he can't go because of an ear infection. He becomes clearly upset about it, while Lois tries to console him and soon mentions that he needs to stop sticking dirty things into his ears. When Reese tries to give him a wet willy, she smacks his hand away reminding him not to make fun of Dewey. Lois points out that if she and Hal can't get a proper babysitter for him, they will go to the water park alone and leave Reese and Malcolm at home to be his babysitters. Hal is on the phone with the babysitter agency asking them for a babysitter for Dewey, trying to reassure them that Malcolm and Reese will be nowhere near them. Unfortunately the Wilkersons have a hard time hiring a babysitter for him. This is because each time Hal and Lois hires them and leaves town for their own vacation, the boys always misbehave themselves and chase the babysitters away. The babysitter agency are very wary Malcolm and Reese because the two older boys are their previous babysitters' biggest tormenters with their pranks. As a result to their countless misbehaviors, the agency has effectively blacklisted the Wilkersons and refused their services. They eventually manage to hire a stern babysitter named Mrs. White and the family is off to the water park. At Marlin Academy, Spangler is gloating after winning against Francis in a game of pool. However, he soon gets suspicious when he learns that his most rebellious student has been plotting something. The next day, Spangler finds out from the Alabama Sheriff's Department that Francis has been sneaking out of the academy at night and hustling at local bars in playing pool. He is upset that Francis has been letting him win. He tries to maintain that the reason he's been letting Spangler win is to protect the other cadets from his wrath should he attempted to play a real game of pool and win. He insists that Francis play his best game of pool against him. Later on, he is trying to come up with new ways to lose on the pool table and throw the game when his fellow cadets appear before him. Eric demands to know why Francis is training hard again. Stanley and Joe remind him that he can't win against Spangler in that rematch alone. Francis is forced to explain to the cadets that Spangler found out about his late night pool hustling at the local bars and he's demanding a real game this time. This is why he's using this moment to find a way to throw the game so he can protect the cadets better. Eric, Stanley and Joe remind Francis that he has to lose so Spangler doesn't get upset. Because if he wins, the cadets are going to torture him with hours of educational programing on PBS. They end up in a battle as to who can play a more spectacularly bad game of pool, pulling trick shots to scratch on the eight-ball. Spangler loses, but the cadets end up not caring at the end. At the water park, Lois and Hal are trying to enjoy themselves a nice "tropical" vacation, while Malcolm and Reese are at war. They soon ruin their parents' tropical vacation with their constant fighting. A furious Lois chases after the boys to the Liquidator. Before Reese could pound Malcolm for humiliating him in front of April(a girl he has a crush on) and their classmates, she grabs his hand and shouts out a reminder the family's not Wealthy. She yells at them at the top of the Liquidator water slide and blames them for ruining her and Hal's time at the Wavetown's Water Park. Lois mentions that wealthy families can afford to have their fancy things, go out to dinner anytime and even have their vacations ruined. She reminds Malcolm and Reese that she and Hal worked so hard to give them a family weekend trip at the water park. Lois points out that both boys have shown how ungrateful they've been to both her and Hal. She also mentions their family can't afford to have their vacation ruined. Because of Malcolm and Reese's fighting, this has once more lead to Lois confronting them for it. As she continues to yell, Malcolm looks at Reese and encourages him to push her down the slide. He tries to refuse, knowing how angry Lois will further be at them. Malcolm encourages it anyway because he's sick of being afraid of her constant screaming at them for ruining her and Hal's tropical vacation. Lois comes to suspect something is wrong. Sure enough Malcolm pushes her down the slide and she goes down the slide. Reese tells him that this was the bravest thing he's seen from his brother all day. He warns Malcolm that he would end up being grounded, but he doesn't care for the moment. However, Lois somehow manages to hold on to something, grabs both of the boys and they slide down the water slide together. As she continues yelling at both Malcolm and Reese, Hal is preparing to eat nachos on the bench. Lois tells them "This is the last time, I'm taking you boys anywhere." They come out of the water slide splashing Hal and everyone else in the process. Back at the Wilkerson home, Dewey bonds with Mrs. White and they start enjoying many activities together. After they dance around in the kitchen, she was taken away in an ambulance, (Whether she died or not is clearly unknown) and he goes chasing after a red balloon that's being carried by the wind and winds up being lost in a Chinatown. He then follows a paper bag that's also being carried by the wind ending the episode. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm *Catherine Lloyd Burns as Caroline Miller Guest Stars Recurring *Karim Prince as Stanley *Daniel Von Bargen as Commandant Spangler *Arjay Smith as Cadet Finley Cameos *Eric Nenniger as Eric *Bea Arthur as Mrs. White *Kasan Butcher as Joe *Malakai Pearson as Cadet 1 *Kevin Christy as Attendant *John Michael Miller as Lifeguard *Amanda Fuller as April *Marsha Clark as Babysitter 1 *Laura Roth as Teenage girl and babysitter 2 *Jared McVey as Elderly man *Adam Vernier as Babysitter 3 and Large man Quotes :Lois: (to Malcolm & Reese) Do you think we're wealthy?! Wealthy people drive fancy cars. They have fresh pasta. Do we do any of those things?! NO! Wealthy people can afford any of their vacations ruined, no big deal. They just pick up and go again. Your father and I worked so hard, so long. What IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! ARE YOU ABORIGINES?! Every time I turn around, I hear someone screaming and fighting. And I pray to God that's someone else's children, but it's not, it's always you! Sane children would appreciate this. Are you even thinking? No, you're always at each other like a couple of rabid monkeys. It is not enough you two do this every day, but you have to make me suffer. Well, help me.... :to the realization that Reese and Malcolm are up to something. :Lois: Don't you dare! :pushes Lois down the slide by the finger and she screams. :Attendant: Arms and legs crossed at all times. :Reese: That's the bravest thing I've ever seen you do. :Malcolm: Yeah. :Reese: You're gonna die. :Malcolm: I know. So, you think Mom's going to be okay? :pulls the two of them down the slide as well. While going down the slide, she continues yelling at Malcolm and Reese. :Lois: This is the last time I'm taking you boys anywhere. :Malcolm and Reese emerges from the slide, splashing everyone including Hal. ---- :Dewey: sobbing Why can't I go? :Lois: Dewey, we've discussed this. You have to stay home because of your ear infection. :Dewey: I never get to go. :Lois: Honey, I know it seems like a pattern. It's just this... and Disneyland... oh, and that chocolate factory tour. Maybe it's time you stop sticking dirty things in your ears. :Reese: Hey, Dewey. How's the ear? :puts his finger in his mouth and sticks it in Dewey's ear. :Lois:(slaps Reese) Stop teasing him, Reese! You know, if your father doesn't find a babysitter, nobody is going anywhere and let's see who's crying then ---- :Hal: (on the phone with potential babysitters) Oh no, no, no. It's just the little one the other two won't be anywhere near you. :Malcolm Ever since I can remember, we've always had trouble with baby-sitters. :flashback :Baby-sitter A: cooing Hello! Goochy, goochy, goochy, goo. Goochy, goochy— as her finger is bitten :Baby-sitter B: I don't know, sweetie; what do you have behind your back? running from the house :Baby-sitter C man is locked in the closet by Malcolm and Reese: You little losers, I've had enough of this! You open this door right now! Look, I'm a little claustrophobic, okay? Just open the door! Let me out! Come on! :to the present :Malcolm: I don't know. I'm starting to think it might be us. ---- :Reese: (to Malcolm) Hey there, girly. Let me adjust your bra strap. (grabs his nose plug and smacks him) Now, we're even. Trivia *This episode originally had a darker ending involving Mrs. White kidnapping Dewey and heading down south of the border to Mexico. She dyes his hair black and renames him, "Pepe". *This episode marks the first appearances of Cadets Joe and Eric. **Stanley isn't seen after this episode, making this Karim Prince's final appearance. **After this episode, Eric becomes Francis' roommate. *It has also been revealed that many babysitters refuse to take care of the boys whenever their parents go away due to their misbehavior. **This is referenced in season 7's A.A along with a disastrous attempt to allow Ida to babysit the boys in Bride of Ida. Hence, it's the reason Lois has officially gave up on having someone babysit the boys whenever they leave town *Craig and Stevie don't appear in this episode. *The song that plays during Francis and Spangler's final game of pool is "Mixed Bizness" by Beck. *Dewey is the only one of the Wilkerson boys that got along with his babysitter. This would be repeated in the next season's episode Convention and the season 4's Reese's Party when Craig becomes his babysitter. *The water park the Wilkersons visit is Wild Rivers Water Park, located in Irvine, California (As of September, 2011, Wild Rivers closed as a result of an expired lease with The Irvine Company, but is scheduled to open a new, larger park in Temecula, California in May 2014). *In the next episode, it is revealed that Lois, Hal, Malcom and Reese are permanently expelled from the Water Park for rule violations (including sneaking alcohol and fighting). *Beatrice Arthur is the first actress from the Golden Girls to guest star on an episode of Malcolm in the Middle. Betty White will soon follow playing Victor's secret wife, Sylvia. *The song that plays while Dewey and his babysitter are dancing is "Fernando" by ABBA. Errors * In one scene Malcom is talking but his mouth is not moving. * In one scene where Spangler and Francis are playing pool, Spangler is seen in closup with his eyepatch over his left eye and his right eye intact. Usually, it's the other way around. However, the numbers on the scoring rack behind him are also reversed, which shows that this shot was flipped to match continuity with the wide shot. *In the shot where Malcolm comes up behind Reese to pants him, April is seen looking directly at them at the end of the shot. In the next shot, when Malcolm does pants him, it starts with April looking away and not looking back until she Malcolm's pantsing of Reese gains her attention. *In one of the shots where Spangler attempts to lose, he sinks the eight-ball on a break. That would normally be considered an immediate win, not a loss. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes focusing on Reese